


Warm hands

by Elestialknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Random & Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: How twisted love between two childhood friends went wrong.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A short and totally random work. It was something I worked on while trying to get back to writing after a long break. So pardon the awkward writing. Hope you enjoy it and please do comment~

We were friends.

Almost 10 years ago, his family moved into the house next to mine. The first time I met him was when they came over to introduce themselves. He was at least half a head shorter than I was, but he stood in front of his parents extending his hand to shake mine while I peeked out from behind my mother to hold his hand with my own shaky ones. He probably smiled but I would have missed it because all that I remembered was the warmth my hand felt. It was also the one thing that I would miss the most 10 years down the road. 

As cliché as it sounds, we were polar opposites. He was your typical sunshine boy, always the centre of the crowd. No one would have expected someone like him to include someone like me in his circle of friends but he did. Every recess, he would pull me away from my book just to watch him play basketball with the other boys. Despite the reluctant façade I put up, I was always contented watching him from the side-lines. After his game ended, he would approach his little group of fan boys and girls, basking in their cheers and encouragements. But he would never forget to come to me with his smug grin, before pulling me up from the ground. Ahh...the warmth. 

I should never have taken the warmth for granted. My world became engulfed by coldness. The feeling of summer warmth was forcibly stripped from my world, thrusting it into freezing darkness. It happened in an instant. He was his bubbly self when he stared straight into my eyes, holding both my hands in his. “I got a girlfriend~”, he said. 

Ahh…I miss the warmth. 

I turned around to stare at his sleeping form. But I knew the peace would not last long. He was starting to stir in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. He must be feeling stiff and that is totally understandable. He tried to stretch and at that moment he realised he could not move. He tried to struggle against the restraint and hurl vulgarities at me. He probably also cursed and demanded to know my identity but I registered none of that. At that instant I was happy. I rest my cheek on his hand and his warmth engulfed me. He tried to flinch away from my touch but could do nothing against the restraint. I need to make this warmth mine, forever.

I held his hand against my chest. He stopped screaming and it was finally peaceful again. I could finally enjoy my time with MY warmth. I will deal with the mess later. For now, I want to be here to cherish every last bit of the warmth. 

He thought we were friends, I thought of more…


	2. Hands

He was different.

I knew it the moment I set my eyes on him. He was about half a head taller than me, but he looked so small peeking from behind his mother. I stood tall and confident, and waited for him to shake my hands. I had to resist a smile when he finally shook my hands hesitantly. It almost felt like coaxing a small animal and it was cute. Despite him being taller, his hand was small and smooth. Most importantly, his hands fit nicely in mine. I admit I held his hands a bit longer than I should because I liked it. 

I later found out we were of same age and we started attending the same secondary school. It must have been fate for us to be placed in the same class too. I tried not to show how happy I was but then again, it wasn’t so hard since he was always trying to avoid my gaze. It was infuriating at times, but I started to find that cute and made it my personal mission to get his attention. I started to play basketball for the school team and trained even harder to overcome the challenge due to my height. It was childish but I wanted to look cool to him. Cool enough to pull his attention away from his books to look in my way. I played to gain his attention only; the attention of others does not matter at all. And I may have been a little cunning when I insisted on giving him a hand to pull him up. The spark from day one was still there. It always felt nice. 

I got...a little impatient. I tried something extreme to get his attention. I wanted some reaction out of him. Even anger was better than anything. I planned and waited for the perfect time. That day came and I told him, “I got a girlfriend~”. I thought he was going to call me out for lying, since he know me well to know that I hardly mixed with anyone except for him. Instead, he froze and I saw a moment of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Ahh… so I mattered to him, I was important. That felt nice. 

Ouch! My head hurts. What did I do yesterday to have caused this? Urgh I should probably wake up to get something for the headache. Then I realised… I can’t move. My hands were tied behind my back and I struggled against the rope. Who would do this to me? Whoever it was to pull such a prank, I am fucking going to kill them. I screamed and shouted, and throw all the profanities I knew. Whatever it is I need to know who did it. But I got no form of reply, my kidnapper was insistent in keeping his or her identity anonymous. My anger hit the roof when my kidnapper had the gall to lean against my hand. I should have slapped him or her right there, if not for the restraint. 

I felt something cold press against my wrist. NO NO NO! I was panicking now. No more anger, just fear. Please someone stop him. The white hot pain shot through. The roaring sound of the chain saw became white noise in my ears, but I could hear crack of my bones every time the chain saw eat through my wrist. Soon the pain was too much for me to handle, I laid there feeling cold and the only warmth was in the form of liquid pooling around my waist. Death felt so empty, cold, and so full of regrets. I will never get to tell him how much I like him, and I will never be able to hold his hands in mine one more time. 

Right before darkness claim me one last time, I almost felt his hands in mine. It was a nice dream…


End file.
